Kingdoms of Men
The kingdoms of men are located on Enycia, the mainland of the world where Tales of Enycia is setting in. It is ruled by the Quartet, an alliance of four sovereign, each ruling one of the men's kingdom. Each of these monarchs belongs to a clan which is often referred to as "Royal Clan" as the head of the family is the King of the lands. Origins Thousands of years ago, during what men would later call the Age of Terror, mankind stood on the brink of extinction. Uncivilized and uneducated, humans were ruled by the daemon race and treated like vulgar slaves and cattle. Enycia was then ruled by Maelogor the Demigod, son of the Dark Gods and King of the Daemons, while the proud Aerys stood by, uncaring of the fate of the lesser race of men. Daemons mated with human women and gave birth to twisted things called the Draegor - or ''Cursed one ''in human speech - threatening to erase all trace of humans from the lower lands. When the only human city left was on the verge of being attacked by Maelogor, one Aerys managed to convince his people to save the Human race: Enraël, son of Ganaël the First. He descended to the lower Earth with a mighty army at his side and waged war against the Daemon Kin. The Aerys were an Old race even by then, their civilization as advanced as it was powerful and gifted in the Arts of Godspeech, a powerful magic instilled by their Gods. One by one, Enraël took back the lands of the lower Earth, pushing the Daemon army further and further east. After many bloody battles and horrendous loss on both sides Enraël finally faced and defeated Maelogor by the Devil’s Sea, forcing the surviving daemons and their children to jump into the sea to escape a rightful death, and earned the name of “GodSlayer”. It is said that the foul daemon kin managed to cross the sea, and went to hide on the cursed land, Braun. In the Aftermath of the war that would be named “The Last War”, the war to end all wars, the Aerys taught the men craft, combat, but also educated them and helped them raise a kingdom until Enraël named the first four kings upon their throne and created the Quartet. Once sure that mankind would be able to defend itself and prosper, Enraël left the Lower land with the rest of the Skyborn, leaving mankind with a growing civilization and a debt that they shall never forget. Kingdoms of Enycia Berthesa The Eastern kingdom, ashore of the Devil’s sea is ruled by the clan Meathar. It is famous for being the land where the Maelogor the Demigod had been defeated during the Last War. It is also known around the world for being torn by a civil war for years. Helungard The Northern kingdom, a frozen land inhabited by fierce warriors and renowned blacksmiths and ruled by the clan Dragonclaw. Helungard 's capital is Icefang, and the land of the north is famous for its steel and its ale, made in the city of Nikea. Kyosos The Southern kingdom ruled by the clan Garanaï. The lands of the south are a sand waste, where only a few oasis-like cities stand. It is nevertheless the most prosperous kingdom of all, particularly advanced in the shipwright industry and medicine field. Logos The Western kingdom is a savage land of marshes and jungles ruled by the clan Snakeskin. Logos is known to be an unorganized land, where most lords are left to rule their part of the country as they see fit. Gods of Men The men worship six gods, which they more often refer to as the pantheon. Each god is the saint patron of an important aspect of life, and usually they are all venerated equally. However, some may be more represented in some kingdom, or among a specific group like the Sons of Sotheros *Lorc is the God of Trade and the saint patron of merchants. He is often represented as a small, curvy man with round glasses and carrying an accounting book. *Laerus is the God of Growth and the saint patron of farmers. He is represented as a well-built working man, in simple clothes and often with a pick or a shovel. *Nazerya is the Goddess of Love in all its forms. She is pictured as a beautiful, generous woman, often naked or dressed in a toga. *Sithra is the Goddess of Fate, and the one called upon for divination. She is showed as a blind woman, often carrying a vase or scales. *Sotheros, brother of Sithra is the God of Death, and the saint patrons of assassins. He is represented dressed as one, his face hidden under a black hooded cloak, but never showed armed. *Amon is the God of War, and the saint patrons of soldiers. He is represented as a barbarian, with a long mane of blond hair and a feral grin. He is always showed with unsheathed weapons. Society Language The language of the four kingdoms is called the Common , or common speech, but various dialects can be found in some regions . Currency The currency is the coin . The weaker is the copper coin , ten copper making a silver coin, and a hundred silver being a gold coin . Each kingdom's coins are hallmarked with the sigil of the Royal clan. Society Organisation The organisation of Enycia is mostly feudal . Usually, each Kingdom is ruled by a King and by extension the Royal Clan. The four royal Clans are the Dragonclaws in the North, the Meathars in the East, the Snakeskins in the West and the Garanaïs in the South. Each king is then free to grant land to any Highborn from his clan or from another clan who swore fealty to him. There is no absolute law, each kingdom being run independently. When a crime is committed, lowborn can be judged on the spot; Highborn are to be brought in chains to their Homeland, and judged by the law of their land. Titles and Origins There are three types of people in Enycia, some positions granting titles. *The Highborn are the people born from the royal clans, or the vassal Clans of the Royal Families. They are called “Lords”. *The Knights are people from any background, even if most often Highborn or sons of Knight, that had been bestowed the title of Knighthood. Anyone can become a knight, the young aspirants becoming squire first and eventually dubbed into knights once the come of age. They are called “Sir” *The Lowborn are the common people, usually merchant, farmers and crafters. It’s the working class of Enycia, and they bear no titles. In most kingdoms, they are not allowed to marry highborn. They hold no lands, and no titles. Independant Factions Sons of Sotheros The Sons of Sotheros is a shadowy guild of assassins which offer its services to whoever can pay. The prices for hiring one of its members are usually really high , and only wealthy Lords can usually afford it. The assassins are usually used for assassination , abduction and espionnage. Category:Enycia Category:Kingdom of Men Category:World Category:General